Minor characters
Minor characters play a very minor role – i.e. appear for a short time, are mentioned by someone, or just have a few lines – and as a result not much is known about them. List of characters Artillery was a Union that Tōya Kagari defeated after the Embryo incident. His Drive allowed him to shoot bullets of compressed air. Artillery had the Crystal on his abdomen, and he was in Phase 4, but during the battle he went into Phase 5 and was killed. He appears in XBlaze – Lost: Memories. Artillery (Character Artwork, Type A).png Artillery (Character Artwork, Type B).png Black Golden Tager makes his appearance in the gag scenarios of the BlazBlue games. A massive mecha designed by Relius Clover. It is still being argued to this day if the robot is actually black or golden. It can move faster and has more power than even the Mechakaka, and almost brought the legendary Golden Tager to its knees. Black Golden Tager (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png Bob was Bullet’s match-up for the final qualifiers of Kagura Mutsuki’s battle of Ragna the Bloodedge during BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. However, he was crushed by Azrael before he could step into the arena. A very unfortunate warrior.BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, characters section, entry #78 Bugs are the creatures summoned from within Arakune’s body. They inhabit his body, and he is able to manipulate them to his will. Tartar is one of the bugs.BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, characters section, entry #72 Clerk The is a recurring gag character that appears in the Chinese restaurant in Orient Town. She is very focused on her job and is very brash and straightforward. She is loud and has a very stereotypical Chinese accent, often leaving out connectives in sentences. Her only canon appearances are in Platinum the Trinity and Ragna the Bloodedge’s stories. She appears in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, BlazBlue: Continuum Shift games and BlazBlue manga, where she is first shown. Waitress.png Four was a man of tall stature, and the fourth of the Ten Sages during the Great Dark War. He was in his mid thirties, and was extremely stern. He seldom spoke, only opening his mouth when absolutely necessary. Francis and Rosenne is uncle of Carl and Ada Clover. When Carl escaped the Clover household with Machine God: Nirvana, they stayed at Francis’ place for a bit. Carl mentioned that he was betrayed by his uncle, but whether that uncle is Francis is unknown. is aunt of Carl and Ada, and Francis’ wife. Golden Tager makes his appearance in the gag scenarios of the BlazBlue games. A gigantic robot developed by Kokonoe Mercury. Its full name is the . His glimmering body is the materialization of all of Kokonoe’s passion. With the application of the , he becomes the . His special attack is the . Golden Tager (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png Golden Tager X (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png Han is a doctor in Orient Town. He is foul-mouthed and Linhua thinks that he is a quack, but according to Litchi Faye Ling, he is a good doctor. When Litchi was absent from her clinic in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi during the BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and BlazBlue: Centralfiction course, she redirected all of her patients to doctor Han. Julian is one of the maids of Hazuki household. She appears to be stoic and takes her duty seriously. She appears in BlazBlue: Variable Heart. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 12, page 10, Frame 4).jpg Kagemaru is Bang Shishigami’s ninja dog. Bang treats Kagemaru as though it was his own younger brother, and Kagemaru reciprocates the sentiment.BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, characters section, entry #75 Lao Jiu is Litchi Faye Ling’s pet panda that keeps her hair together, and one of her main sources of power. This magical creature amplifies Litchi’s Magic Formula. It was found near the Boundary, and it streams the power from there. Litchi Faye-Ling (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Lao Jiu in Litchi’s hair (Calamity Trigger artwork) Litchi Faye-Ling (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Lao Jiu in Litchi’s hair (Continuum Shift artwork) Litchi Faye-Ling (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Lao Jiu in Litchi’s hair (Chronophantasma artwork) Litchi Faye-Ling (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Lao Jiu in Litchi’s hair (Centralfiction artwork) Litchi Faye-Ling (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Lao Jiu in Litchi’s hair Little Kakas are part of the Kaka tribe. Most of the kittens lurking around Lost Town are all female. There really is no masculine or feminine traits among them. Many kittens are friends with their village guardian Taokaka, who regularly plays with them. There are known four little Kakas: , , , and . In Japanese version, they are voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro (Mikekaka), Asami Imai (Yarukaka), Tomomi Isomura (Tamakaka), and Nanako Arima (Pochikaka). Their English voice actress are Cristina Valenzuela, Cindy Robinson, and Julie Ann Taylor. File:Spotty-kaka.png|Pochikaka File:Feisty-kaka.png|Yarukaka File:Fluffy-kaka.png|Tamakaka File:Cali-kaka.png|Mikekaka Mechakaka appears in the gag scenarios of the BlazBlue games. A gigantic robot that is shaped like a member of the Kaka tribe. Its speed and power are both remarkable, and its saliva is a powerful acid that melts just about anything. Even the legendary Golden Tager had trouble defeating this monstrosity. Momokaka is one of the warriors of the Kaka tribe. Like Torakaka and Taokaka, she is travelling the world. Taokaka calls her .BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, characters section, entry #79 Mother is the mother of the main protagonist of XBlaze – Lost: Memories and her little sister. She is very kind and is very devoted to her husband and her children. She died soon after the birth of her second daughter due to a lingering illness. "Me"'s mother (Character Artwork, 1).png Me's mother (Character Artwork, 2).png Me's mother (Character Artwork, 3).png Me's parents (Concept Artwork).png Munefuyu is Jūbei’s youngest brother. During the Great Dark War, he led the Kakas to their settlement, the first settlement and village. Later, he sets off to fight the Black Beast with other warriors from the Kaka tribe. Ellen Nelson is a warrant officer of the 3rd Magic Division of the World Void Information Control Organization. She appears in the story of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, where she is assigned by Hazama to take care of gravely injured Jin Kisaragi. Her orders were to take care of Jin until his injuries had fully healed. Ellen found the opportunity to be a great honor. Obstacle is what Jin Kisaragi calls Noel Vermillion.BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, world setting section, entry #18 He does it because she irritates him, and she’s also similar to his younger sister, Saya, who was an obstacle that prevented him from getting their brother’s attention. Owl was a member of the 9th Squad during the Ikaruga Civil War and killed by Meifang Lapislazuli. Pakumen is something that resembles Hakumen very closely, but is in fact NOT Hakumen. He has the word “ZEA” printed on his torso, for some reason. It can be seen when Hakumen is hit by Amane’s Astral Heat.BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, characters section, entry #82 Hakumen (Sprite, Amane's Astral).png Pakumen_(concept_art,1).jpg Phantom Boy The is the “other” Tōya Kagari that was awakened when the power of the Original Grymoire was unleashed. Until then, he was trapped in an endless dream. As he controls the level of power available to Tōya when he uses the Grymoire, he calls himself the . He exists in the deepest depths of Tōya’s subconscious and can only be encountered while sleeping or unconscious, though the memories of any encounter will disappear upon waking. It is unknown where his existence came from, though he said it could have been born by the magic element from Ripper or it could have been born as a self-defense mechanism. Subordinates The are Bang Shishigami’s familiars and remnants of the proud ninjas of Ikaruga. They are often seen by Bang’s side as his loyal followers after they all moved to Rōnin district after the Ikaruga Civil War. They have a very strong sense of duty and are caring. But on the flip-side, they can be easily brought to tears, and embody the spirit of an ancient eastern ninja. They refer to Bang as the . In Japanese version, they are voiced by Shigeru Sakano (subordinate A), Tomokazu Sugita (subordinate B), Takeshi Yamanaka (subordinate C), and Seiji Fukumoto (subordinate D). Their English voice actors are Doug Stone, Spike Spencer, Ezra Weisz, Patrick Seitz and Darrel Guilbeau. File:Bang's_Subordinate_A.png|Bang’s Subordinate A File:Bang's_Subordinate_B.png|Bang’s Subordinate B File:Bang's_Subordinate_C.png|Bang’s Subordinate C File:Bang's_Subordinate_D.png|Bang’s Subordinate D Tail is a non-canon gag scenario character in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. She is Makoto Nanaya’s tail who has become detached and gained sentience. After eating with Valkenhayn and Taokaka a “natural instinct candy”, which forces their dormant beast genes to awake and become more prominent, urges of the Kaka overwhelmed her and she began to violently groom Makoto’s tail, which caused the dormant survival gene found in Kagutsuchi Island Squirrels to awaken, and the tail detached, giving birth to Ms. Tail. She is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in Japanese version, and by Cindy Robinson in English version. Ms._Tail_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Neutral).png Makoto Nanaya (Concept Artwork, 7).jpg Tartar BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, characters section, entry #81. In English localization, during the game course, it is also called: *Tartar *Tarter *Tata *Ta-ta *Tar Tar-san is a bug that has higher intelligence than his counterparts. There are prophecies that state mankind’s civilization came to be as a result of Tartar, but there is still no academic research or evidence to back-up that claim.BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, characters section, entry #81 This insect is a mollusc class gastropoda, which are more commonly known as snails and slugs. It appears in Lambda’s gag scenario in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift — Part 2 novel with its fate left ambiguous, and in BlazBlue: Alter Memory where it dies. Tartar (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png CS2 005.png CS2 307.png Tartar (Sprite).png|Arakune’s bug Arakune (Sprite, Amane's Astral).png|Amane’s Astral Heat on Arakune Terumen is something that resembles Yūki Terumi in the Susanoo Unit very closely, but is in fact NOT Yūki Terumi. He has the word “TRM” printed on his torso, for some reason. It can be seen when Susanoo is hit by Amane’s Astral Heat. Susano'o (Sprite, Amane's Astral).png Terumen_(Concept_Artwork,_1).jpg Three was the third of the Ten Sages during the First Great Magic War. An elderly woman with a gentle personality. She was the most senior among the members who fought during the Great Dark War, and served as a leader to the Association. She was also one of Demon Guns: Bolverk’s owners. Two was the second of the Ten Sages during the First Great Magic War. Due to the One’s absence, he was the head of the Ten Sages and served as the facilitator of important meetings. He died during the Great Dark War. Claire Vermillion is Noel’s foster mother. She is a classy lady, and also kind, gentle and warm, but get on her bad side, and she’s not afraid to discipline. She is married to Edgar Vermillion. Noel_Vermillion_(Centralfiction,_arcade_mode_illustration,_2,_Claire).png Edgar Vermillion is the head of the Vermillion family. He is Noel’s foster father, and godparent. He and his wife, Claire, were unable to conceive naturally, and for many years were without an heir to their family; however, this soon changed after the Ikaruga Civil War, where Edgar met the amnesiac Mu-12 in the Ikaruga military hospital, and took her into her family, finding pity on her situation, and christened her as Noel Vermillion. The Vermillions were once a renowned family, but as the World Void Information Control Organization began to tighten its fist on the world after the Ikaruga Civil War, Edgar bravely stood up to their tyranny and would often give harsh criticism towards their actions. This was met with harsh actions by the Twelve Originators, who where angered by such questioning of their authority. As a consequence, the Vermillion household was stripped of its nobility and sentenced to relegation under charges of “treason”. Several years after they adopted Noel, the Vermillion household were to be banished from the Control Organization. When Noel found out about this, it became the main driving point for her to join the Military Academy; to save her family so that they may remain in the Control Organization. Noel_Vermillion_(Centralfiction,_arcade_mode_illustration,_2,_Edgar).png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Artificial Beings Category:Kaka Category:Beastman Category:XBlaze Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters